Wreck-It Ralph vs. Scott Pilgrim
Wreck-It Ralph vs. Scott Pilgrim '''is a What-If Death Battle featuring Wreck-It Ralph from the ''Wreck-It Ralph ''series and Scott Pilgrim from the ''Scott Pilgrim ''series. Scott Pilgrim vs. Ralph.jpg|Season 1, Episode 1 BeFunky-photo (19).jpg|Season 1, Episode 1 Description It's Scott Pilgrim vs. Wreck-It Ralph! Video games have been a large inspiration in modern culture, including these two physically powerful characters. Will this be Scott's finest hour, or will Ralph be his opponent's final boss? Interlude (Cue Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates ) Wiz: Though Video Games are a relatively new invention, their influences on other forms of media, such as cinema and graphic novels, are suprisingly vast. '''Boomstick: Oh, they're new all right. Back when I was a kid the only entertainment I got was by kicking a can and shooting birds out the sky. Wiz: Two notable examples of this phenomenon include Scott Pilgrim, Ontario's most skilled fighter and biggest dunce. Boomstick: And Wreck-It Ralph, the arcade villain-turned-hero with a large fist and a larger heart. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle! ''Scott Pilgrim (Cue Scott Pilgrim by Plumtree) '''Boomstick: Oh, Canada. Even though you'll always wrongfully be seen as America-Lite, everybody has to admit that you have some pretty mellow citizens.' Wiz: Boomstick, that's obviously a misconception. Some Canadians are anything but mellow, such as a certain twenty-something named Scott William Pilgrim. *'Full Name: Scott William Pilgrim' *'Age 24' *'Occupation: Prep Cook at local vegetarian restaurant' *'Former bass player in Sex Bob-Omb, Current lead guitar and vocals in Shatterband' Wiz: Scott was living a precious little life. He lived with a roomate who paid for everything, had a 17-year old girlfriend named Knives Chau, and was able to spend all day hanging out with his friends. Boomstick: In his freetime, which was all the time, he also played in a very horrible band with his friends called "Sex Bomb-Omb". I guess punk isn't dead; it's in Canada. Wiz: Life was good for Scott. However, his world was turned upside down when one day he had a strange dream featuring a mysterious girl named Ramona Flowers. After seeing her again at the library and a party, he eventually asks her out after she delivered him some CDs via Amazon.ca. They began dating, but little did he know there was a dark secret looming over Ramona. Boomstick: Herpes? It must be herpes. Wiz: Oh, it was much worse. At one of Sex Bob-Omb's gig, an indian goth named Matthew patel flew through the ceiling and began attacking Scott, though he was quickly defeated. Boomstick: It turns out Ramona's secret was that all her former exes, 7 of them to be exact, formed a secret society called the "League of Evil Exes" in which they tried to control her love life. In short, in order for them to date him and Ramona had to defeat all 7 of them. Wiz: However, it seems our hero was ell equiped for this burden. Scott is no rookie when it comes to fighting. In fact, he's the best in the entire province, basing most of his moves on Street Fighter. *'Air Juggle' *'Fukiage' *'Hayate' *'Reversal' *'Shoryuken' *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku' Boomstick: With the Air Juggle scott launches his opponent in the air with a flying uppercut, and then strikes them dozens of times whilst in midair before launching them back down. He's been shown to be able to punch up to 64 times in midair, all within a fraction of a second! Wiz: His Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku allows him to leap into the air, performing a spinning hurricane kick. While using the shoryuken he can engulf his attack with flame, adding an extra burning damage to his attack. While using the Fukiage, he raises his fist into the air and creates a small explosion surrounding his body which damages opponents but leaves him unscathed. As an added note, all his opponents turns into a pile of coins when defeated. Boomstick: Not only is he a skilled unarmed fighter, but he's also no slouch with a sword. In fact, he took longsword proficiency in grade 5. I wonder what else they're teaching kids in other countries... *'Power of Love' *'Power of Understanding' *'1-Ups' Wiz: When he unlocks the Power of Love he is able to summon a flaming katana which can slice people clean in half, fire waves of energy with each swing, and heal him completely when equipped. Boomstick: The Power of Love also boosts his 'stats'. Scott is capable of leveling up and increasing traits such as 'guts', 'balls', 'smarts' and 'heart'. I don't really understand how they would help in the setting of a fight, but to each their own. The Power of Love specifically increases Guts by +2, Heart by +3, Will by +1, and Smarts by +1. Wiz: He can also utilize the Power of Understanding, which lets him equip an even larger sword and boosts his Guts by +1, Heart by +3, and Balls by +2. He also gets a new t-shirt with the transformation. His ultimate trump card is the 1-Up, which like in most video games, allows him to come back from the dead. At times it may even act as a checkpoint, bein able to unquantifiably warp him back to the situation in which he died or a little before then. Boomstick: 'Believe it or not, real people can go through stat changes, too! 'Observe: Boomstick began chugging beers. Pixelated text appears above him, and a disembodied voice began to speak. ???: Boomstick earned the Power of Drunkeness. Boomstick: *hic* The hell I did. Wiz looked at his partner in disapproval and smugness. Wiz: Classic Boomstick. Classic, primitive, Boomstick. ???: Wiz earned the Power of Narcissism! Wiz glared into the sky, before turning back to the screen. Wiz: As we were saying, Scott has shown largely superhuman feats in his battles. He's able to lift cars over his head with one hand, launch people several feat with nothing but a kick, and rip apart high tech robots that are larger than him, and kill normal people by just headbutting them. Boomstick: Getting thrown through *hic* brick walls is his biggest talent. He got lobbed by Lucas Lee into the side of a brick castle that was at least a dozen meters away, destroying apart of the castle upon impact. And he got up like it was nothing! Wiz: Scott is able to react and meteors and lightning. Meteors typically move anywhere from between 25,000 mph to 160,000 mph and the return stokes of lightning move at around 1/3rd the speed of light Boomstick: One of his craziest displays of durability is when Todd Ingram, Ramona's 4th Evil Ex, telekinetically launches him into UPPER ORBIT! Not only that, but Scott landed on a pile of trashbags, being able to get up with little signs of injury. Wiz: The term the author used was rather vague, meaning that Scott could have fallen anywhere from 10 to 375 miles from the sky. Wherever he fell from, to take the height into perspective the tallest skyscraper (Dubai's Burj Khalifa) is only around half a mile tall. This means that Scott fell dozens of Burj Khalifa's and got back up again. Boomstick: God, what can't this kid take? Wiz: As powerful as Scott may be, he's far from flawless. He isn't the smartest and has been outclassed physically by some other evil exes, to the point where he beat them out of sheer luck. His swords can also be lost, broken, or stolen. If this happens, Scott loses his powerups and reverts to his base form. Boomstick: Despite all this, he's fought through several powerful foes and defeated them all, eventually killing Gideon Graves, Ramona's final evil ex. Ths whole ex-killing process is strangely similar to how I won over my ex-wife... Wiz: With this, Ramona and Scott were finally able to live happily ever after. Scott Pilgrim has definitely earned the title as Ontario's best fighter. Scott: “You once were a ve-gone, but now you will be gone. " Todd: "Ve-gone?" *Scott headbutts Todd, reducing him into a mass of coins.* ''Wreck-It Ralph'' Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Season Premiere Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles